The Cancer Education Program aims to introduce twenty-five first and second year medical students to the field of oncology through participation in an eight-week research assistant ship in a comprehensive cancer center. These medical students are provided an opportunity to participate in the development and conduct of basic laboratory and clinical research projects. Laboratory research projects concentrate on one of the following areas: molecular biology, cell biology, cellular biochemistry and biophysics; immunology, molecular pharmacology and therapeutics, clinical research, and cancer control and prevention. Clinical research projects focus on one of the following areas: diagnosis and treatment of cancer, cancer epidemiology, cancer control and prevention, psychosocial studies, supportive care and quality of life issues, and cancer information outreach. This educational program provides many of these students with their first biomedical research experience under the direction of an established investigator in an environment dedicated to oncology research. The goal of the fellowship is to encourage future careers in oncology and research. Students who participate in this program gain knowledge and insights pertaining to oncology research theory and methodology early in their medical training. For many students, the fellowship is their first exposure to the field of oncology. Many students begin the cancer education program questioning the field of oncology and with some apprehension about treating the cancer patients. Although the research projects focus on various aspects of cancer and different approaches to managing the disease, past students' summaries highlight their greater understanding of the importance of preventive regimes, the value of early detection, and a knowledge that many of the manifestations of the disease can be controlled. Evaluations of the program indicate upon completion that student attitudes about cancer are more positive. Students cherish the fact that they are able to contribute to projects whose results may benefit future patients. Through their summer experiences, many have discovered the connection that exists between bench science and its direct clinical application.